Starfish
*Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without my permission! *Rose has given Puppy permission to adopt, thank you!! Appearance She’s tall for her age, as big as Mimicry, although her features make her appear younger than she is. She’s a bit chubby, but if you say “fat” she will annoy you with playing nonstop on her piano. Her main scales are a normal, deep blue, while her underbelly is a gray-sky blue. Her wings are turquoise, and her horns are the same color as her underbelly. Relationships Akeek: She has Akeek gone to Akeek several times when she needed someone to talk to. She enjoys his company and admires how he only speaks five or less sentences a day. Charming: In Starfish’s view, Charming is the most obnoxious dragon that has ever lived and ever will live. He doesn’t seem to notice, either, which she would consider weird if she didn’t know he only cared about his reflection. Mimicry: She loves her as a sister, although knows she’s hiding something. The two have been friends the longest out of all of the troupe, so what’s to hide? Starfish knows heritage is a part of it, but isn’t sure about anything else. Stonefly: She hovers over him slightly, making sure Charming doesn’t annoy him too much. She will give him space—if he asks for it. Personality Starfish is easy to get along with and has an excellent sense of humor. However, she's a bit insecure and her jokes tend to stray more on the dark and gory side of things. She holds strong beliefs as well, such as the fact that NightWings and IceWings are nearly the same (despite having only met a few IceWings). Backstory Starfish was born and—for half of her life—raised in the Kingdom of Sea, in an underwater village close to the Deep Palace. She was just another SeaWing dragonet with an odd talent for playing on the piano. Ever since she was little she owned a mini-piano, which was waterproof so then she could play on it whenever she wished. She practiced often, even if the sounds came out bubbly or muted from the water. When she was four, she went up to the shore with her parents and siblings—she had an older brother and an older sister. They didn’t wander far onto the shore before a small group—about five—of IceWings came. The family wasn’t outnumbered, but out-skilled—only Starfish’s father knew how to fight. Her mother was a nurse for the wounded. Her siblings were hoping that the war would be over before they had to chose. The IceWings called off two of their friends, leaving only three. Starfish’s mother told her and her siblings to hide; they did, but one of the remaining three IceWings cut them off. They horribly injured Starfish’s brother; they killed her sister. Soon enough, by the time Starfish was in the water, her mother was frozen and her father was bleeding, both dead. Starfish swam down, back to the village, for help. She was able to persuade one nurse and two soldiers to come back with her. They came back up just in time to save Starfish’s brother, but the rest of her family was dead. The soldiers were able to kill two of the IceWings, but the third got away. When asked what happened, Starfish explained everything. They deduced that they were trying to get rid of some morale and weaken the tribe—unfortunately, they targeted the wrong family. Starfish was given a room at the infirmary her brother was staying in, since she was still too young to be by herself. She could barely stand it. She didn’t know anyone outside of her family—anyone who saw her feared she might be crazy after the tragic event. She finally asked her brother what she should do, and he told her to leave, if she wants to. And so she did just that. Packing up her things from her home, including her mini-piano, she left the relative safety of the waters. Well, not completely-she still swam close to the shore to prevent being killed. Eventually she found her way to Possibility, where she stayed for a bit. One day she met Mimicry, an odd looking RainWing who wished to seek refuge from someone. Starfish let her live with her, and the two became quick friends. They both shared a love for music—Mimicry’s drumming skills showed a pleasant contrast to Starfish’s piano skills—and they both didn’t want to go home. When Starfish was five, she bumped into Charming. He was complaining about the rainforest, how it was boring there. He held a violin in his talons, which intrigued Starfish. Mimicry, who had been beside her, noticed this as well. She asked Charming to play a song, and he did an excellent version of “The Dragonets of Destiny.” A few dragons even tossed coins at him—Starfish remembers seeing one or two roses and other flowers as well. When he finished, Charming started spewing all sorts of nonsense about himself and his talents. He claimed to have written the song, but other’s stole it. Despite this, Mimicry invited him to live with them after he mentioned not having a home. Starfish protested—several times—but Mimicry stayed firm on her decision. Living with the vain RainWing wasn’t as hard as Starfish had imagined, though. She managed to live with him for another three years until the group found Akeek playing on his flute. All three were amazed—even Charming couldn’t say his music was better. The three deduced the small SandWing was homeless, as they had all been at one point. They didn’t think he would accept their offer to live with them if he knew they were just newbies trying to survive. He was too good; he had to have had some training. Charming was the one who suggested lying. He never seemed to be opposed to spreading a little white lie—especially if that lie is for a rumor. Mimicry seemed more than a little concerned, but Starfish decided that if they wanted to help him, they had to lie. And so they did. They told him he could be famous, play for the queens—a large stretch, but it worked. The silent musician agreed with a simple nod. It was a bit hard learning Akeek’s odd sign language, but it was worth it. The group had started to be considered a music troupe—by the public and the members. They bought houses in all the kingdoms, taking advantage of the new peace. They shared their pasts a bit when they needed to—Mimicry was the one who skipped a lot of her history. The troupe became well-known, at least in Possibility, which was considered their hometown. When Starfish met Stonefly...(to be revised) Trivia * She uses her bio-luminescent scales to flash the lyrics of the songs - if they have any - in Aquatic, so then the voices don't ruin the harmony. * While in the Kingdom of Sea, she gathers pearls. Before Akeek came, they were colored and used as marbles; now whenever she gets one, she strings it onto a glistening pearl chain necklace. Quotes "Look, I'm not saying that your tribe sucks. I'm saying that NightWings and IceWings are all self-centered jerks that think they're better than the other."-to an IceWing when they get offended by her saying NightWings and IceWings are nearly the same Gallery Feel free to draw her if you want ^_^ File:3E78BEEF-AA27-46E1-857D-8E3C501925C2.jpeg|FR Starfish File:StarfishCloud.png|By Cloud! Tysm! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)